Talk:Rengar/@comment-13750767-20130817222339/@comment-13160526-20130818215118
I know that with his numbers buffed he's going to be OP like before, that's why he needs tweaks not straight buffs. You cannot rework a champion because he's anti fun to play against, if so why aren't they reworking nidalee, lux, TEEMO (99% of league players primal reason to rage) and all those champions that are effectively nasty to play against and counter? Yes, he either snowballs or almost useless, don't we have already many champions like this? Why aren't they being reworked as well? There is no balance anyway, we might as well keep high risk high reward champs instead of having medium right med-high reward all over the place. Take Riven or Kassadin, or even Akali, they all rely on snowballing if they don't they become useless, almost. Kassadin at least has silence, aoe slow and easy access to the best chasing tool among all champs. Even if you are behind some champs still have some sort of utility, Rengar is like Kassadin, if he's not carrying his ult gives him vision for scouting, he has a snare to help teammates and relatively "not so bad" damage if he just gets BTN since it's cost if fairly low and it gives you good things for such low price. Tell me how is he like Darius, this guy if he's doing bad can and will always go for a tank build, reducing the risks the more the game goes, I don't know how you build Rengar but i play him as assassin, glass cannon build with just a guardian angel or new SV and i'm good to go, if i'm behind and i didn't snowball i just roam with ult to other lanes, i don't know you but i rarely end up without kills, i always find my why to keep on par with the game and the others. Also, i give you he's getting less burst but more dps with the changes, but more tankiness? How can you say it? He's basically getting his only defence skill removed for an ad debuff, fantastic, it's just a nerf on this ability in my opinion. How is he easier then Talon? I own them all, Zed is the hardest among those, but you can't say Talon is easier then Rengar, the knifecat require more mechanical skill compared to Talon who is quite simple and straightforward without room for high skill plays as you can with Zed for example. Stealth IS NEEDED on him because he has no other way to jump on the enemy carries unless you are fighting in the jungle, if he's visible if he ganks he will be spotted even by normal wards, people won't bother spending gold on pink wards anymore. How will you sneak and jump on the squishiest enemy to try to take him down? If you are against a vayne she will easily knockback you as soon as you jump, with these changes you cannot 3ple Q for burst and anyone with a brain and a bit of reflexes will just keep you away and laugh as you get killed without being able to hit back. They are turning him into another Bruiser like the one you mentioned, Darius, with the new Rengar you need the tankiness, you will see Rengar building more tankiness then they used to because they just have the Q chain now lolz, they can sustain a fight better and there's no reason to build glass cannon because you have no burst, at all. I don't want this, Rengar as a deadly early game (especially lvl2-3) and he needs to stay as he is, seeing his fade time on ult disappear (no pun intended), his hp5 boosted, and for those jungle lovers, his damage\sustain against jungle creeps boosted, there you go, he's fine. I'm a bit mad because i know Riot will never listen to us anyway, which means that in my eyes Rengar is damned to be another tanky DPS with some sort of steroid with no uniqueness because people aren't able to deal with stealth mechanics which Riot hates so much. To end, this rework is just a lame excuse to nerf him and stealth mechanics, it was all planned, they started with the warning thing, and now they completely removed it. Riot, you sneaky bastard.